Sailor Senshi Meet Zodiac Senshi part 1/??
by Neesh
Summary: My first SM fic!:) well i have to admit it's preety stupid there will be many more.
1. Sailor Senshi Meet the Zodiac Senshi 1

The Sailor Senshi meet the Zodiac Senshi  
  
A/N: Ok i REALLY suck at this but i have to put this up any way i am putting this like a play and using the English names so that i can do this easier. if u don't like it :-P (the - is supposed to be like a finger)  
  
Discalaimer:uh i don't exactly know who thought of Sailor Moon so i kinda don't need this.any1 out there who read Kathy Kewls work Sailor's Cancer, Aquarious,Leo,and Pisces and the Constalation Girls are my idea not hers.  
  
Serena, Darian, Rini, and the gang(that includes Helios and chibi-chibi at age 5 Rini is.....14) are at a game center playing a way kewl updated 13 player game with all the Sailor Senshi and Helios as a pegusus fighting a monster. They were their conterpart senshi, and (of coarse) Amara was beating everyone.  
  
Serena:Man i have no idea how they got sailor Chibi-Chibi Moon or Helios in this I mean i don't think any1 ever saw them but us.  
  
Chibi Chibi:Hey! We deserve some credit for the work we do!  
  
Darien *laughs*:She's got ya there Serena!  
  
Amara:Well i just destroyed the monster lets go back to Serenas house for a sleepover.  
  
Darien *sweatdrop*:Where am i gonna go?  
  
Rini:How the hell should we know!?!  
  
Serena:Rini i can't belive you said that!?!  
  
Rini:Uh helloooo?!? i'm 14 MOM!  
  
Serena:I keep thinkin your 7!  
  
Rini:What's that supposed ta mean!!!!!  
  
Amara:Helloooo?!?! Guys common we can just get Rini to hypnotize your parents with Luna P in the mornin Serena.  
  
Rini:How the hell am i gonna get her!?!? I left her in the future  
  
As if on cue Luna P pops out of nowhere.  
  
Luna P:Hey! need me for your little sleepover??  
  
Rini:Luna P have you been spyin on me again?!?!  
  
Luna P:perhaps little princess but it mighta been your mom she sent me here!  
  
Rini:SERENA!!!!!!  
  
Serena:What?!?! it's me in the future. don't blame it on me now  
  
Hotaru:LET'S JUST GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
suddenly a few voices appear outta nowhere.  
  
Voice1:Leaving so soon Sailor Senshi?  
  
Voice2:We're just getting to the fun.  
  
Voice3:Now sit down stay awhile  
  
Voice4:You might find something interesting in our games.  
  
All Voices:bye!and they left  
  
The monster that had been in the game came out and started attaking.the Senshi Transformed but were knocked back (even Tuxedo Mask). Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus were cornered.(every1 else was knocked out)  
  
Some1#1:Cancer Bubble Defendor!  
  
Some1#2:Aquarious Wave Defendor!   
  
Some1#3:Pisces Fish Protect!  
  
Some1#4:Leo Roar Shield  
  
A bubble went around Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask, A wave around Uranus, a bunch of fish around Neptune, and what looked like a sound wave(i know u can't see them but this is my fic so '|')around Jupiter.  
U )  
Some1#1:Hey!  
  
Some1#2:Hands!  
  
Some1#3:Off!  
  
Some#4:stupid!  
  
Out stepped 4 young girls who could be no older than 11. 1 in a pink uniform with pink curly hair and crab, earings, a necklace, and tiara. The other girls looked basicly the same except they all had straight hair. 1 had a dark blue outfit with waves of water, 1 had a neon blue outfit with fish, and 1 had a green outfit with lions and glasses to match. The Pink girl was Sailor Cancer, the Dark blue Sailor Aquarious, the neon blue Sailor Pisces, and the green Sailor Leo. Together they were the Zodiac Senshi.  
  
Sailor Cancer:I am Sailor Cancer Defendor of the Earth and the planets Cancer i fight for crabs and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Cancer!   
  
Sailor Aquarious: I am Sailor Aquarious Defendor of the Earth and the planets Aquarious i fight for bodies of water and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Aquarious!   
  
Sailor Pisces:I am Sailor Pisces Defendor of the Earth and the planets Pisces i fight for fish and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Pisces!   
  
Sailor Leo:I am Sailor Leo Defendor of the Earth and the planets Leo i fight for lions and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Leo!   
  
Monster:Oh yeah little girls!? And just how are ya gonna do that!?!  
  
Zodiac Senshi:this is how!! Zodiac Star Burn!!!  
  
a large star with a crab, a wave, a fish, and a lion in the middle shot at the monster.the monster disapeared. Sailor Cancer helped every1 with her Crabby Person Elimination (much like Sailor Moon's Healing Activation except it can cure wounds)  
  
Sailor Moon:thanks a lot. uh are you on our side?  
  
Sailor Cancer:Of coarse we are Sailor Moon. we are connected to you guys.  
  
Sailor Venus: what do ya mean?   
  
Sailor Aquarious: We can't explain now.  
  
Sailor Pisces:We'll show up at Sailor Mars' house tommorrow at lunch time don't worry Sailor Moon we'll bring pleanty of food.  
  
Sailors Moon, chibi moon, and Chibi Chbi Moon:yey are ya gonna bring sweets?!?!  
  
Sailor Leo:of coarse.   
  
They jumped to the top of a building.  
  
Sailor Mars:Wait how do you know where i live!?!?  
  
Zodiac Senshi:My dear Sailor Mars we know everything.  
  
with that they jumped away.   
**********************************  
*after the Sailor Senshi had detransformed*   
  
Darien:I don't like it Serena. They could be against us  
  
every1 except Darien:HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!!!!THEY SAVED OUR LIVES!!!!!!  
  
Darien *sweatdrop*:ok ok calm down.  
  
four 11 year olds run past them. they look a lot like the Zodiac Senshi except not in uniform and without the weird colored hair.  
***********************************  
*the next day at Rayes house*  
  
Serena:Oh goodie! We're gonna meet the people who saved us last night!  
  
Knaishia: You should be thankful Serena we did save your life last night.  
  
Serena turns around and sees the for girls that were walking last night.1 with curly long dark brown hair, brown eyes and a necklce with a crab pendant, her name was Knaishia, 1 with straight medium brown hair, brown eyes, and a necklace with a wave pendant, her name was Kathryn, 1 with straight loooong black hair, brown eyes and a necklace with a fish pendant,her name was Saori, and last but not least 1 with medium blond hair, blue eyes, and a necklace with a lion pendant on it, her name was Emily.  
  
Serena: huh? who are you?  
  
Knaishia: Maybe this will refresh your memory. I am Sailor Cancer Defendor of the Earth and the planets Cancer i fight for crabs and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Cancer!   
  
Kathryn: I am Sailor Aquarious Defendor of the Earth and the planets Aquarious i fight for bodies of water and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Aquarious!   
  
Saori: I am Sailor Pisces Defendor of the Earth and the planets Pisces i fight for fish and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Pisces!  
  
Emily: I am Sailor Leo Defendor of the Earth and the planets Leo i fight for lions and triumph over all evil i will punish you in the name of the planets Leo!  
  
Serena: You for are the Zodiac Senshi???  
  
Knaishia:Yup.  
  
Serena: GUYS THEY'RE HEEEERE!!!!!!!!  
**********************************  
*inside Rayes house after they had introduced themselves*  
  
Raye: So, what's your story?  
  
Knaishia:well i'm sure you all know the story of how you got to Earth.*they nod*Good well basicly we are the same way except no offence our planets were much more prosperous and King Beryl attacked us, My mother, Queen Kneesha was best friends with Queen Serenity, so they had a plan for their children. We were the best of friends Serena, we were and still are directly linked to some of you the ones who are our dominant planet, for example Moon-Cancer, Uranus-Aquarious, Neptune-Pisces, and Jupiter-Leo. So we did the same thing except we got sent to America to protect there. My child Neesh is linked to Rini, but i had to leave her in the States.  
  
Rini:Woah, Woah, Woah, back up you have a kid?  
  
Knaishia:yup in the future she is your age.  
  
Darien:but you're 11.  
  
Knaishia:We appear to be.  
  
Mina:What the hell is that supposed to mean?!?!  
  
Kathyn:Well we can appear to be anywhere between 1 and our true age which is the same as our conterparts. (20 let's say)While we stay on Earth we look 11 but our true age is 20.  
  
Sailor Senshi:oooooooooooooh  
  
Knaishia: Oh Rini.  
  
Rini:yes?  
  
Knaishia:My daughter is on her way here. She smiles  
  
Rini:REALLY!?!  
  
Emily:yup  
  
Saori:She's missed you  
  
  
  
  
END PART 1  
  
A/N II:see i told u it was stupid :) 


	2. Sailor Senshi Meet the Zodiac Senshi 2

Sailor Senshi Meet Zodiac Senshi part 2  
  
a/n:i really don't have anything to say.  
  
Disclaimer:i can't put these cuz i have no idea who thought of Sailor Moon so :P  
  
Everyone was still at Rayes temple. talkin.  
  
Serena:Rini do you remember a girl named Neesh in the future???  
  
Rini:Kinda we were really good friends but i haven't seen her since Pluto opened the time gate for us cuz we went seperate ways.  
  
Knaishias communicater went of (did i mention all the Zodiac Senshi have communicaters too? oh well they do)  
  
Voice from communicater:MOM! help! there's a monster at the airport!  
  
Knaishia:I'm on it! until i get there please try to hold it off with you mini crabby attack!  
  
Neesh(odviously):MOM! i haven't used that attack in years!  
  
Knaishia:Well then would you rather summon the dragon that guards Americas dreams who is usless if i'm not there!  
  
Neesh:oh yeah i forgot ok. Cancer Star Power Makeup!  
  
Knaishia:*holds crab necklace above her head and says* Cosmic Cancer Power Makeup!  
  
Pink light and ribbons held by crabs and then Sailor Cancer!  
  
S.C.:Well are you guys gonna help?!?!  
  
Kathy:Cosmic Aquarious Power Makeup!  
  
Dark blue light, ribbons spread by water, and then Sailor Aquarious!  
  
Saori:Cosmic Pisces Power Makeup!  
  
Neon blue light, ribbons held up by fish, and then Sailor Pisces!  
  
Emily:Cosmic Leo Power Makeup!  
  
Green light, ribbons Held up by lion cubs, and then Sailor Leo!  
  
S.L.:oh man! Rini! we have other kids do u remember them?!?!  
  
The Sailor Senshi have already trasformed  
  
M.M.:yes!  
  
S.V.:What other kids!?!  
  
S.A.:We'll explain later!  
  
**********************************  
*they arrive at the airport*  
  
S.C.:Cancer Tital Wave Surf!  
  
monster:ooow what was that!  
  
Z.S.:We are the Zodiac Senshi! We defend the Earth and the planets Cancer, Aquarious, Leo, and, Pisces! We will punish you for trying to hurt our future daughter.  
  
Mini Sailor's Cancer, Aquarious, Leo, and Pisces:MOM!!!!  
  
Z.S.:Zodiac Star Burn!  
  
the monster disapears, and the teens(remember the older Z.S. look really young.) run towards there moms.  
  
M.S.C.:We thought you'd never get here! Where's Rini?  
  
S.A.:They will be here from the future today Luna P is gonna tell Pluto it's ok Rini's here but in her Sailor form. So We'll dertansform when we get back to Sailor Mars' house.  
  
M.Z.S.: okie dokie!  
  
S.S.:Hey we thought you'd need us!?!  
  
Z.S.:No just the Zodiacs.  
  
M.M.:Mini Cancer!!!  
  
M.C.:Mini Moon!!!  
  
M.M.,M.C.:I missed you!!!!!!! ME too!!!!!  
  
S.C.: Ok back to Mars' house. We still haven't had lunch and I'm starving!  
  
M.M.:Last one there's a rotten egg!  
  
M.C.:First one has to eat it!  
  
*********************************  
*back at Rayes house*  
  
Amara, Michle,Lita:Who are Amanda, Mabamba, and Lila?  
  
Neesh:Your future daughters.  
  
Amara, Michle,Lita:WHAT!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A/N II: Haha i looooooove cliff hangers!!!!!!!! ];-  



	3. Sailor Senshi Meet the Zodiac Senshi 3

Sailor Senshi Meet Zodiac Senshi  
  
A/N:well yes i was intending to do another one  
  
Amara&Michelle:How can we have kids?!?! We're lesbions!(yeah i'm usin the English names and Japanese plot u gota with that!!!!)  
  
Knaishia:You had sperm donated cuz u had to.  
  
Amara:Why?  
  
Kathryn:Cuz if you didn't you would have instantly died.  
  
Michelle:Huh?  
  
Saori:That's the way our parents fixed it.  
  
Lita:Hey who do I have my kid with?!?!  
  
Emily:Uh that guy....um....um....you gave him blood once.  
  
Lita:Oh.*blushes*  
  
Knaishia:Raye can I have a map please?  
  
Raye:Alright.   
  
Raye gets a map and gives it to Knaishia  
  
Raye:Why do you need it?  
  
Neesh:Oh she's gonna use it to find where exactly danger will strike next.  
  
Raye:Huh?  
  
Knaishia:Just watch.  
  
She holds the necklace above the map.  
  
Knaishia:Crab Necklace, Necklace of Cancer, point me to the next disater!  
  
It starts to pull really hard and stops over a place. Knaishia looks where it had stopped.  
  
Knaishia:OH NO!! This can't be right! But it always is.  
  
Serena:What's wrong?  
  
Kathy, Saori, and Emily looked where it stopped. They look at Serena.  
  
Kathy:Knaishia look at your watch in the communicator!  
  
Knaishia:Right  
  
She opens the comminicator (it has settings like clock pics and telephone) and sets it to clock. She takes the crab necklace and holds it to the communicator  
  
Knaishia:Crab Necklace, Necklace of Cancer, Tell me when will be the disaster!  
  
The necklace points to 1:00  
  
Kathy:SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!  
  
Rini:What's wrong?  
  
Emily:We have exactly 10 miniutes to transform, get to your house, and save the day.  
  
Serena:OH MY GOD!!!!!  
  
Knaishia:Cosmic Cancer Power Makeup!  
  
Kathy:Cosmic Aquarius Power Makeup!  
  
Saori:Cosmic Pisces Power Makeup!  
  
Emily:Cosmic Leo Power Makeup!  
  
Serena&Rini:Moon Makeup!(i don't know which stage they're in)  
  
Neesh:Cancer Star Power Makeup!  
  
Elizebith(Emily's kid):Leo Star Power Makeup!  
  
Samantha(Saoris kid):Pisces Star Power Makeup!  
  
Kiki(Kathy's kid):Aquarius Star Power Makeup!  
  
MSC:The rest of you stay here!This is personal business!  
  
SC:Common girls we gotta use our transport attacks!   
  
ZS&MZS:Right!  
  
SMC&SC:Cancer Crawl!  
  
2 giant pink crabs come and SC helps SM on hers and SMC helps SMM on hers.  
  
SL&MSL:Leo Prowl!  
  
2 giant green lions come and SL and MSL get on.  
  
SA&MSA:Aquarious Surf!  
  
2 big waves with dark blue surf boards come and SA and MSA hop on  
  
SP&MSP:Swimming on Dolphins!  
  
2 Neon Blue Dophins come and SP and MSP hop on.  
  
SM:Lets move  
  
ZS&MZS:Tskino Reasidence!  
  
they get there just in time and heal Luna who turned into a giant monster  
  
ZS, MZS, SM, & SMM:Well that's that!  
  
They go back to Rayes house and find out everyone ate the rest of the food!  
  
Knaishia:I didn't have any! that's it who ate my special choclate!!!!  
  
Chibi Chibi:*in a tiny voice* me  
  
Knaishia:Does anyone mind if I kill her *she doesn't wait for an answer* good   
  
Chibi Chibi screams as Knaishia turns into Sailor Cancer and chases her around the house aiming her Cancer Tital Wave Surf at her.  
  
To Be Continued......I think  
  
A/NII:Didja like it and no offense for the end to all Chibi Chibi fans she's my fav. character too.  



End file.
